1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hematology and blood coagulation disorders and specifically to a method of diagnosing and screening subjects for a thromboembolic disorder.
2. Description of Related Art
In 1993, Dahlback and coworkers (Dahlback, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:1004, 1993), described a previously unrecognized mechanism for familial thromboembolic disease characterized by a failure of activated protein C (APC) to appropriately prolong the activated partial thromboplastin time (APTT) of plasma. Inadequate APC-induced prolongation of the APTT was subsequently found in remarkably high prevalence in cohorts of patients with thromboembolic disease (Griffin, et al., Blood, 82:1989, 1993; Koster, et al., Lancet, 342:1503, 1993; Svensson and Dahlback, N. Engl. J. Med., 330:517, 1994), and family studies established its autosomal dominant mode of transmission (Koster, supra; Svensson, supra). Soon thereafter, Dahlback and Hildebrand (Dahlback and Hildebrand, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:1396, 1994), reported that APC resistance stemmed from an abnormality of the factor V (FV) molecule.
Bertina, et al. and Greengard, et al. (Bertina, et al., Nature, 369:64, 1994; Greengard, et at., Lancet, 343:1361, 1994), first identified the molecular basis for the FV abnormality. The phenotype of APC resistance was shown to be associated with heterozygosity or homozygosity for a single point mutation in the FV gene that resulted in the substitution of arginine at amino acid residue 506 with glutamine (FV R506Q). This R506Q mutation prevents APC from cleaving a peptide bond at Arg-506 in FV that is required to inactivate factor Va (Bertina, supra; Sun, et al., Blood, 83:3120, 1994).
Because APC-resistant FV appears to be the most prevalent cause of inherited thrombophilia, a reliable, rapid coagulation test that can be used in a variety of circumstances is needed to evaluate a patient with a personal or family history of thrombosis. To date, detection of APC resistance has been based upon obtaining the ratio of the clotting time of the APTT test when plasma is clotted in the presence of calcium ions plus APC to the clotting time of the APTT test when plasma is clotted in the presence of calcium ions alone (APC ratio). The test is considered positive if the APC ratio of a test sample falls below the is range established for a control population.
With increasing use of this test, it became apparent that careful standardization was of utmost importance to obtain consistent and reproducible results (Svensson, supra). For example, it is reported that activation of platelets during the preparation of platelet poor plasma (Cooper, et al., British Soc. for Haematology, 33, 1994), and the use of frozen and thawed plasma (Girolami, et al., Lancet, 343:1288, 1994; Jones and Winter, British Soc. for Haematology, 32, 1994), can alter test results. Moreover, the test cannot be used on plasma from two important groups of patients: patients taking oral anticoagulants, such as warfarin (Svensson, supra), and patients using a lupus anticoagulant (Bokarewa, et al., Blood Coagul Fibrinolysis, 5:37, 194; Hampton, et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 331:130, 1994).
Although it has been recognized that there are thromboembolic disorders that can be diagnosed by the addition of activated Protein C to a patient sample containing coagulation factors and measurement of an enzyme activity that is influenced by the APC added, such disorders are not related to a factor Va or VIIIa that is resistant to degradation by APC (Dahlback, WO93/10261). In addition, this test does not include methodology for testing the two groups of patients described above, e.g., patients taking oral anticoagulants, such as warfarin, and patients using a lupus anticoagulant.
Because of the limitations in the art, there is a need for a specific coagulation test for detecting APC-resistant FV or FVa. The present invention fulfills this need and overcomes many of the problems associated with the prior art tests. The assay of the present invention is based upon a one-stage tissue factor-dependent FV assay in which the clotting time of a test sample is measured when clotting is initiated with calcium alone and when clotting is initiated with calcium plus APC. The test requires no special handling of plasma, can be performed on frozen and thawed plasma, and can be used with any patient in whom testing FV resistant APC is indicated, regardless of their current therapeutic regimen (e.g., warfarin, herparin).